Count Up Your Sinsprototype
by Blackops
Summary: Revenge come for the senshi as Dopant attacks. This is an attempt to make a fan fic. I may or may not complete this.


Title: Count up Your Sins

Author: Blackops

Genre: Action/Drama

Kamen Rider Double/Sailor Moon X-over.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune arrived at the spot that the Revenge Dopant requested. Somehow it had found out how they were and was directly challenging them to a duel. The Outer Senshi agreed that they should handle this problem themselves. For the past week the Dopant hand attack them in there civilian forms and they had enough of it. They were currently in what seems to be the remains of a destroyed apartment complex. For some strange reason the two felt like they had been here before.

"Where are you monster?" Uranus yelled, ready to end this.

"We have come like you asked. Show yourself".

In the shadows Ryu Terui was waiting for the Dopant to make its appearance as well. He was given a call to meet Double there. Phillip told him that the previous attacks by the Revenge Dopant were related to an unclosed case. He was asked to do nothing until the signal was given.

The two senshi, Uranus especially, became impatient. Out of the wall of the apartment building the Revenge Dopant burst out. Without time to react the Uranus and Neptune were grabbed by their necks and dragged as the Dopant continued to run. The gravel and rocks on the ground raked against their backs. Thanks to the strength of the Dopant they were quickly losing consciousness.

After running for who-knows-how-long the Revenge Dopant threw them to the ground like garbage. In the mind of the Dopant , Uranus and Neptune were going to die a painful and slow death.

Neptune took deep breaths of air after finally being released from the Dopant. It was the creature sheer strength that reminded her that this was unlike any other enemy she had faced in the past. She looked up at the creature and wonder how could any human choose this form?

The Dopant was red with spikes covering its body. The head of this monster was a blackened skull with blood red eyes. These eyes radiated hatred from its very soul. Stom-like energy flowed around its body.

After recovering Uranus drew her Space Sword and charged the Revenge Dopant. The Dopant retaliated by drawing its own sword. The blades clashed as the two struggled for dominance, however it was painfully clear that the Revenge Dopant was mightier. It used its fist and drove it into Uranus' stomach. Neptune saw her partner in pain and ran to her aid. However she too was helpless against the Dopant's rage and was beaten as well.

The two lovers were on the ground covered in bruises. The Dopant walked slowly over to its prey. It had no intention of letting either of them fall unconsciousness. They would suffer like he had.

"Do you two know why I brought you here?" It asked.

"How should we know?" Uranus said trying to defiant. This resulted in both of them being electrocuted. 

"You DON"T REMEMBER" the Revenge Dopant yelled. "You will suffer until you do, then you die painfully and slow!"

"No so fast!" a voice yelled in the night. The Dopant and the two outers looked up to see the Inner Senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi Moon and Saturn. Sailor Moon started her speech.

"Uranus and Neptune are our dear friend and" before she could continue the entire group was electrocuted.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU OTHER THAT THESE TWO." The Revenge Dopant yelled. When it was done the senshi were on the ground writhing in pain. The Dopant returned to Uranus and Neptune ready to continue the slaughter. Saturn, using her Silence Glaive as a crutch, stood up.

"I can't allow you to hurt my loved ones." She said in pain. The Dopant ignored her as he continued toward her parents.

"**Now that's enough Dopant**." Another voice came.

Coming from the left the Revenge Dopant saw Kamen Riders Double in FangJoker form and Accel coming towards it.

"Stay out of this! I will finally get vengeance on these two" It roared.

Neptune could take anymore of this. For the past week this creature was raising hell for her and her lover. She had no idea what it wanted, but she was going to find out.

"What did we do to you to warrant this hatred?" Neptune asked.

The Revenge Dopant was livid. She DARED to ask what she had done. It was about to tear her head off. To hell with torturing her, she was going to die now. The Revenge Dopant stopped when Double put his hand on it's shoulder.

Double decided to explain things and bring to light why things came to this.

"**It surprised that you would ask such as questioned. Both you and your partner have wronged many people. You betrayed Sailor Saturn and Pluto, killing them and most of the Inner Senshi to attack Galactica. You also allowed innocent people to be attacked for their heart crystals."**

Double took a quick pause before continuing.

"**About two years ago a Daimon attacked a woman in this apartment complex. It removed her heart crystal a fled."**

"Yeah I remember now." Uranus said. "We chased it up to the roof of this place. At the time we thought it could be a talisman.

"**Yes. An in your attempt to retrieve it, the Daimon proved to elusive for the two of you. You must have felt that it was going to get away."**

"We could risk it getting away so we…" Uranus said while glancing to the Inner Senshi, who where slowly getting up listening to every word. The Revenge Dopant was taking in deep breaths and clinching its fist.

"**If you couldn't have it, then you made sure that the Death Busters couldn't either. You destroyed the heart crystal."**

This caused the inner senshi to gasped, while Neptune hung her head. It was a memory that she wanted to forget.

"We had no choice! We couldn't allow the Death Busters to win." Uranus said. "We had to sacrifice that woman for victory."

"YOU BITCH!" The Revenge Dopant yelled. It tried to charge her, but was held back by Accel.

"I can believe you did that." Moon said.

"You killed an innocent woman." Mars said in shock.

"Mama, papa, how could you.

Double continued

"**That woman was Yuri Akira. There was one witness to the crime that happened that night. Since you two are Sailor Senshi, the police brushed it to the side. The only who remember was the one witness. Yuri had a child who was 8 at the time. Her son, the witness of that event, Satoshi Akira."**

Double turned his attention to the Revenge Dopant. The Dopant transformed into a 10 year-old boy, with messy brown hair wearing dirty closed. His brown eyes were red from the tears he shed. For two year he told his story and no one believed him.

"Why?" Satoshi asked "She was my mother. She was kind, the best mother any kid could want. I had no one but her! Why did you kill her!"

"We had no choice" Neptune tried to reason. Beside her Uranus was recalling the events from that night in her mind. She remembered a young boy asking her to give him back his mother heart. She remembered how coldly she slapped him.

"We had to sacrifice her for the greater good." Neptune continued.

"BULLSHIT! SHE WASN'T A SACRIFICE! MY MOTHER WAS A CASUALTIY OF YOUR STUPIDITY AND ARROGANCE." Satoshi cried as he fell to the ground.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AFTER THAT? I WAS SENT TO A FOSTER FAMILY THAT ABUSED ME EVERYDAY. YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE GOOD OF OTHER PEOPLE." Satoshi yelled.

As the boy ranted the other senshi could only feel remorse and sorrow for the crimes against the poor child. Without knowing Uranus and Neptune's transformations cancel and they back in civilian form.

Michiru felt her hands being put behind her back. She turned to see Accel putting handcuffs on her. When he was done he put another pair on Haruka.

"Michiru Kaioh also known as Sailor Neptune, you and Haruka Tenoh also know as Sailor Uranus, are under arrest for the murder of Yuri Akira." Accel said bring both of them to their feet.

Double face the two and said.

"**Now Count up you sins.**"


End file.
